gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Rain Mikamura
is a fictional character in Mobile Fighter G Gundam. Personality & Character Rain is a kind yet clever and tough young woman who became Domon's closest ally and supporter. She's a brilliant mechanic and doctor. Though Rain had to put up with Domon's tough and hot-headed attitude, she still remained loyal and faithful to him. She was the one who took the photo of Domon and his family, which was later torn and used by him during his search for his brother Kyoji. A compassionate and empathetic person, Rain never turns her back on those in need and always helps others. Such as Chibodee's crew when they get caught in the middle of an overflowing river and tends to their wounds, despite the fact that they stole Shining Gundam's combat data, showing that she never holds a grudge. Rain is also sympathetic towards those with unfortunate circumstances, especially Domon, openly crying at the fact that he has to fight and kill his own brother. Rain was very popular among male characters in the series, due to both her personality and her sensuality. Chibodee Crocket flirted with her openly even though she rejected him, and George de Sand is especially polite and nice to her. During her college days, Rain also had a brief relationship with Engineer Saette Gyuzelle, who became the Gundam Fighter for Neo Turkey. Skills & Abilities Rain is skilled in several sciences, primarily Advanced Physics, Biology, and Robotic/Mechanical Engineering. She is also trained in medical-related sciences. The full depth of her medical skills is unclear. Rain assisted her father in many procedures such as mental manipulation and surgery, but she wasn't a legitimate doctor herself. While not an official Gundam Fighter, she showed the ability to effectively pilot a Mobile Fighter Unit. History Traveling with Domon Although initially studying to become a doctor, due to her father's orders, Rain returned to Neo Japan, joining Domon Kasshu as the mechanic of his GF13-017NJ Shining Gundam. Rain remained with Domon until she is injured while piloting the Shining Gundam in the Guiana Highlands. Domon placed her on a Neo Russian transport and had her go to Neo Hong Kong while he fought Master Asia and the JDG-00X Devil Gundam. During the 13th Gundam Fight finals, Rain continued to serve as Domon's mechanic until she left him following an argument. Rain then left, and shortly after meeting with Schwarz Bruder, temporarily defected to Neo Germany, before eventually returning to Domon when he realized that he couldn't continue without her. After Schwarz is injured and his relationship to Kyoji Kasshu revealed, Rain snuck into the hospital and heard the truth about the Devil Gundam's theft and how her father had helped orchestrate a plot along with Major Ulube Ishikawa to ruin Dr. Raizo Kasshu's reputation. She helped Schwarz escape and get to Lantau Island. Later she piloted the JMF1336R Rising Gundam and fought the Walter Gundam that was being piloted by an infected Allenby Beardsley. Eventually, Rain managed to free Allenby from the DG Cells and took her to a hospital. Afterwards, the Neo Japan military came to retrieve Dr. Mikamura. Now knowing the truth about the Devil Gundam incident, she felt responsible, believing her father's crimes to also be her crimes. Core Life Unit During their trip back to the Neo Japan colony, Ulube reviewed the research from the late Wong Yunfat, and learned that the ideal pilot for the Devil Gundam is a woman. Realizing his daughter was Ulube's intended pilot, Dr. Mikamura pushed Rain towards a nearby elevator, but Ulube managed to injure Dr. Mikamura. Rain is then taken and offered to the Devil Gundam as the new Core Life Unit. The Devil Gundam later melded with the Neo Japan colony after it fed off of Rain's negative emotions. The Devil Gundam then regenerated itself and became the Colony Devil Gundam. Sensing Rain was in danger, Domon began to search for Rain's whereabouts. However he was too late and witnessed the colony be completely absorbed by the Devil Gundam. Before dying, Dr. Mikamura released Dr. Kasshu and pleaded for Domon to rescue his daughter, with Dr. Kasshu later telling Domon of Rain's location. After defeating Ulube alongside with the Shuffle Alliance, Domon entered the center of the colony to rescue Rain, and engaged in a final confrontation with the Devil Gundam, only to realize that Rain was the Core Life Unit. Domon attempted to free Rain with brute force, but Dr. Kasshu explained that Rain's attacks would become stronger the closer that he moved towards her, as Rain wanted to stay away from him due to her guilt associated her father. Additionally, any damage sustained by the Devil Gundam caused Rain immense pain. Allenby then suggests Domon convey his feelings to Rain and declare his love for her. By doing so, Rain breaks free from the Devil Gundam's controls, embracing with Domon and delivering the final blow to the Devil Gundam with the Bakunetsu God Sekiha Love Love Tenkyoken technique. After the Devil Gundam is destroyed, she returns to Earth with Domon. Picture Gallery Rain.jpg|Rain, as she appears in the anime. Ep40a.jpeg|Rain as a member of Neo Germany. Before be the core.jpg|Ulube offering Rain as the new Core Life Unit to the Devil Gundam. Devil Gundam absorbing Rain.jpg|The Devil Gundam beings to assimilate Rain, turning her into the new Core Life Unit. Rain being absorbed by DG cells.gif in the colony.jpg|Rain, as a Core Life Unit, is put at the center of the colony. Rain core form.jpg Ulube touching Rain's body.jpg|Ulube angers Domon by touching Rain's inanimate body. Rain 2.jpg Rain's image what Domon see.jpg|Domon ceases his God Finger attack after realizing Rain is in the Devil Gundam. Looks afarid by the attack when Rain hide inside devil gundam.jpg Rain shows herself from Devil Gundam.jpg|Rain inside the cockpit of the Devil Gundam. hurt.jpg Rain said don't get closer to her(2).jpg Rain's tear.jpg|Rain sheds a tear after Domon tells her that her father has died. Rain break free from the shackles of Devil Gundam.jpg flying.jpg|Rain flies to Domon from the Devil Gundam. Rain and Domon.jpg|Rain and Domon embrace. after destroy Devil Gundam.jpg Rain after escape from devil gumdam.jpg G Gundam.jpeg Rain'smagicbubblegum.png 14569561_10209508229395247_1861768771_n.jpg|Concept photo of Rain's different form. Rain Mikamura (GBF Cameo).jpg|Rain cosplayer in Gundam Build Fighters. Notes *The Devil Gundam coated Rain's body with a silvery metallic substance. This is a visual indication that the Devil Gundam forced Rain to become Domon's enemy. The silver finish is a counterpoint to Domon's own gold-hued Hyper Mode. *In the manga, Rain's personality is more tsundere-ish with the reason being a bias for Allenby. This is most evident in a flashback when Domon's family photo was being taken by a young Rain, who taunted Domon, something that she didn't do in the anime. References External links *Rain Mikamura on Wikipedia.org Category:Female